Abstract Nonsense
by Vocaloid Army
Summary: Rin is an outcast bullied by Luka and her 'sluts'. Will Rin ever see the world as anything better than what it seem or will she finally end it for herself?
1. A slow start

My name is Rin Kagamine I have black (originally blonde) hair. I'm 16 and constantly bullied by low-life assholes Luka and her so called 'friends'. But one day I'll have my revenge, I can promise that.

"RIN! Wake up you're going to be late for school!" my mom shouts. 'That sounds just fine,' I think to myself, getting out of bed. I go into the bathroom and quickly shower and get dressed. I get my book bag and other junk for school ready and start out the door when my mom says: "Rin, aren't you going to eat breakfast before you leave?"  
"NO, I'm going to be late and I'm not too hungry any way," I call back even though it's a lie. It's only 7:30 when I leave and at my school you don't need to be there until 8:15 and I live only 25 minutes (on foot) from school. "Time to go to hell again, Rinny. Maybe they won't be here today, maybe they're sick or got hit by a bus. If I had enough courage to do it I wouldn't feel like this," I say to myself, thinking again about suicide. When I got to school I seen Luka and her sluts talking under the big oak tree in the front of the school. When I tried to walk by one of the sluts tripped me and I dropped all my stuff.  
"Hey look, little Rin-Rin tripped! The poor bitch doesn't even know how to walk! How sad!" I'm pretty sure that was Miku Hatsune. I just got my stuff together, got up and went to class. Like always I was acting as if it didn't bother me but some times it doesn't it just pisses me off. As I said before I WILL have my revenge. After homeroom I had science class with 2 of the sluts, Miku and Miki. I remember when me and her used to be good friends.

Flash back WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB

"Do you like it?" Miki asked handing me a mirror. I looked it to see my new short hair with hairpins with oranges replacing my old ones. "Like it?….. I LOVE it! Thank you Miki, you should be a hair cutter when you're older," I said with complete sincerity. That was when my mom came in and seen at least 7, no, 8 inches of my hair laying on the floor. She stood there for a little then said: "Miki… did you cut Rin's hair?" "Yep," she said proudly. My mom came over and inspected it closely. "M-Miki this is absolutely amazing! You cut it so straight, but, why did yous 2 cut so much off and without any permission?" "We're playing dress up, mommy," I said. "And Rin wanted to see what she would look like with short hair," Miki added in. "Well, I guess I'll let it go considering letting this go since Rin was overdue for a hair cut and since you did such a good job. In fact, I'll pay you for the hair cut, how does 5 dollars sound, Miki?" " You're really going to pay?! Okay!"

Flash back end WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB

I half miss having friends. But then again I don't have to deal with as much drama. Mr. Shion was ranting on about the atoms that make up ice cream as the bell rang. When I was walking to second period I ran into some boy that looked like me, like a lot like me, except the fact his hair was blond. " Oh I'm so sorry let me help you," he had said to me. "Thanks, ummm…" "Len. Len Kagami." "Thanks, Len." Just then our eyes met and I could see how blue and bright they were. I could have looked at him for a lot longer if it wasn't for the huge crowd barreling in between us. Just then I felt like I had a friend for the first time in years. And I couldn't help but think of him in my next class but not too much since I didn't really know him and all but he caught my attention to think about him at all. Maybe today wasn't going to be THAT bad. Maybe


	2. A true beginning

By 11:00 the lunch bell rang and I walked alone to the cafeteria and sat at my usual table alone. I half wished Len would come over just so I wouldn't be as lonely. 'He doesn't even know your name let alone who you are, Rin,' I sadly reminded myself.

**LEN'S POV**

That girl I ran into looked strange, not strange-strange but the fact she looked like me, like a female version of me except her hair color. She looked so... so sad, and I swear I could see scars on the part of her arm that stuck out from under her shirt sleeve. I just realized I didn't ask her name, 'Baka Len!' I thought. Well, maybe I'll be able to find her at lunch. "Len!" Gakupo-san exclaimed. "Umm... yeah?" I say quiet and stupidly. "What's the answer to question 5?" "I uhmm... 37?" "... Yes I please pay attention to what is happening in class, okay?" "Hai, Sensei." Luckily there was only ten more minutes of class left until lunch period. 'Thank god I hate this worthless class,' I thought. I wonder that girl will even let me sit near her I mean she seemed like ine of those people that preferred to sit alone. What are they called? Loners? Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what it's called. bing bing bing. Finally the bell! I grab my junk and half run half walk to my locker and dump the stuff I don't need off and hurried to the cafeteria. Surprisingly enough I wasn't even near being the first couple of people there, it was like a mad house there. How was I supposed to find that girl in this crowd? I started to look for her, 'I'll eat later I'd rather find her.' I can't explain but I felt weird when I thought of her. This isn't love is it? O-of course not! First off, I don't even know her, second of, I already have a girlfriend, Miku Hatsune! I guess it could be the feeling hat I NEED to help her, right? Right?! (ME: It is, Len, it is...)

**RIN'S POV**

I didn't see that boy yet. What was his name again? 'It's Len, Rin, his name is Len. Remember that,' I thought. At probably 11:16 I seen Len. He looked like he was looking for someone. I wonder who? about two or three minutes later i feel a tap on my shoulders and I turned around. "Len?" I said really confused on why he was over here with me, but I didn't say I didn't want him to considering he was probably the closest thing I had to a friend. "Uh hi..." he said shyly, "I just...wanted to say sorry about bumping into you earlier..." "Oh... thats okay, I'm used to having people bump into me but its usually on purpose so it's okay," I said to him. "Wait, on purpose what do you mean?" "Do you know Luka and her little possy?" "Yeah why?" "Well they hate me I guess and they try to make my life a living hell. I just... really want to get away from all of it..." He sat there just looking at me with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with thi-" "No!... no you're not bothering me. It's fine. I promise." I felt like i was tearing up so I turned away and put my head down. That's when I felt his hand on my head. "What's your name?" "I-it's Rin. Rin Kagamine" He hugged me and my heart started to race and I was about to burst out crying when the bell rang. "Arigoto, Len-kun, sorry to be a bother." I turned on my heels and sped to my next class.


	3. Getting Spicey

** LEN'S POV**

She did it again, she called herself a bother. She also said about Luka and her friends bullying her, Miku, my girlfriend, hangs out with them. I don't know why but I felt the need that I have to stop them I mean she looked so sad and all... aahhh! I wasn't paying attention again, if I don't start running NOW I'm going to be late for class! Dammit, Gakupo-san was right, I need to stop doing that. So, I started to run to class, science class to be exact. I hate that class all Shion-san ever talks about is ice cream, if he loves ice cream that much he should have just worked at an ice cream factory! Then again he probably would eat all the ice cream... Why am I thinking about this? I get side tracked very easily. I was almost to class when I heard the bell ring, I was only a few seconds late so maybe Shion-san would just let it be. "len-kun you're late, thats thet the fourth time so you get a day of detention," Shion-san said as I slowly walked to my seat. 'I REALLY need to stop doing that or I'm going to do something that will get me a lot of late slips,' I thought to myself,'but that can wait until later.' I don't know why but I feel so bad for that Rin girl. What exactly did Luka do to her...? "Okay class, today we're going to talk about atoms. The atoms in ice cream, to be exact," Shion-san started to say before I tuned out. Another useless lesson and the rest of the days going to be shitty so, what do I really need to worry about? The only thing in the last 40-some minutes that caught my attention was the bell to sixth period or language arts for me, another useless class. 'I might as well tune out of this class, too,' I thought. I wonder how everyone else's day is going?

** RIN'S POV**

Talk about saved by the bell. If it hadn't have rung I probably would have started crying, the reason was Len was the only person that has been nice to me in so long and it felt nice to feel some-what wanted for a few seconds. *sigh* oh well time for class,Rinny, we don't want to be late now do we? sixth period I have a study hall so I can do nothing for a while. That'll be nice. But when I walked in to the study hall I seen something not so nice, Luka, the head bitch. Great, now my study hall, the only class I like, is now going to be a living hell and to make matters worse she sit at the table next to me, which is technically right next to me. Five minutes into study hall and Luka decides it's time to make me feel like shit, she starts to to throw junk at me and whispering things like,"What the like bitch thinking,Rin-Rin, hmmmm, oh wait she doesn't understand English... Or Japanese or any other language for all that matters." She kept saying lots of annoying shit until around the end of study when I finally lost it. " You know what, Luka?! I'm SICK and TIRED of you!-" "Rin take a seat and be quiet," the study hall teacher said, she was some substitute so I had no idea who she was. "NO! I'm not dealing with her or her SHIT ANY MORE!" "Rin!-" "Shut the hell up! Just SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY!" at this point I was yelling pretty loud. " HEY LUKA, YOU LIKE FISH RIGHT? SO WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND SUCK ON SOME FISH STICKS AND PRETEND IT'S SOME LOW-LIFE-PERVERT THAT WHATS TO GET SOME'S PENIS?! HMM?!" "Rin Kagamine sit down now!" "ALL OF YOU CAN BURN IN HELL AND LUKA DON'T THINK I WON'T GET YOU BACK FOR ALL OF THIS GODDAMN MISERY AND PAIN!" "RIN KAGAMINE I AM GOING TO CONTACT THE PRINCIPAL AND YOUR PARENTS IF YOU DON'T SIT THE HELL DOWN! "Go FUCK yourself, better yet go fuck LUKA!" After that I run as fast as I could to the roof. I was still on the first floor when the seventh period bell rang and everyone came stampeding into the halls. In my hast I ran into someone. When I picked some of their books up I seen that I bumped into Len. "Oh, Len-kun, I'm so sorry," I said trying hard to not make eye contact but I failed and he had seen the tears in my eyes and said: "Rin-chan what's wrong?" But instead of answering him I turned around to run to the roof again and I guess he started to follow me because I could hear him calling my name over the loud yells in the hallway but I kept running until I got to the roof.

**LEN'S POV**

When the seventh period bell rang I hurried out the door when someone bumped into me hard and I dropped all of my school junk on the floor, when the person who bumped into me looked at me and I saw Rin with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Len-kun, I'm so sorry," she had said and she took off running so I followed her the best I could. hen we got to the roof I gentle grabbed her shoulders and made her face me I asked her,"R-Rin why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She shut her eyes tght and turned her head from me. I move my hand from her shoulder to her back holding her in a tight embrace. "Len i-if your stay you're g-going to be l-late to class," She said. "I don't care I'd rather be here than there," I replied. "Why y-you hardly even k-know me." "Be-because you're a nice girl, I can tell that and don't let anyone tell you any different." After I said that I released our embrace so I could look into her eyes. "R-Rin I, I think I... I think th-that I love you." I cupped her face in both of my hands leaned in and I kissed her. Her kiss was sweet and I wanted more of it so I kissed her deeply and passionate. She raised her small soft hands to my chest and just let them lay there. And before I knew it I had my right hand onher hips and my left on her ass. I still needed more so I pressed my tongue on the bottom of her lips and she open her mouth willingly and I stuck my tongue into her mouth exploring it and wrestling with her tongue. After about a minute or two I laid her on her back and slowly sticking my hand up her shirt while also lifting it when my hand got to her ribs she broke our kiss and looked at me, a single thread of saliva connected our lips. "Len, sre you sure we should do this?" She said. I looked at her with caring eyes and said: "If you don't want to we don't have to Rin." After a few seconds she kissed me again unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. When it was unbuttoned she lightly tossed it aside I started to lift up her shirt again and lifted her back slightly so I could take it off and tossed it to where my shirt was.

**RIN'S POV**

He took my shirt off and tossed it to where I previously tossed his and he resumed our kiss but deeper and even more passionate. I got really aroused so I started to unzip his pants with both of my hands. When I finally got his pants unzipped I started to slide them down when I got them to his knees he helped me pull them off revealing his boxers with a big tent forming in them. I blushed when looked. "Like whatcha see, hehe," he said sounding a little, but hardly noticeably, embarrassed. "yeah..." I said kissing him and pushing him back so that I was laying on top of him, his hard member rubbing against my thigh. Suddenly I felt his hands on my butt pulling my shorts off slowly. When finally got them off he laid me on my back and started to rub my clit with his left hand and I let out a moan. "Ah, Lenn" He began to massage my clit slowly earn a few moans from me. I pushed him off me and slide his boxers off over his now harder member. I got them off and started to move my hands up and down his shaft. " ahhh, Riinn". He reach over to my back and said:"Rin. why is this still on?" he said in a seductive voice unclasping my bra and tossed it aside with our other clothes. After a little while I switched from my hand to my mouth and slowly bobbed my head up and down. "aauuuuhh,Rrinn auuhh" He grabbed on to the back of my head and forced me to move faster causing me to moan."ammm" "auhhhhhhh,Riiinnnn!" Len started to sweat and so did I, " auuuuh , Rin, I, I think I'm gonna, cum!" And with that he came into my mouth but it was warm and sweet. "Len-kun, you're very sweet I said and kissed him. "Okay. my turn," he said and laid me down and started to pull my underwear off. "Rin, you got so wet." "Eh, uh well, look w-who's talking you already ca-" He stopped my words by sticking a finger into my entrance. "Ahhh, L-Len" He stuck another finger into my entrance and began to push them in and out slowly picking up speed with each thrust of his wrist. Then he stuck a third finger and repeating the process. "L-Lennn , I, auhhhuhh, love you, uhhahh," managed to say in between moans. He then swithc from his fingers to his mouth. "AUHUH. Le-len, UHUH!" I didn't kno exactly what he was doing but it felt amazing. "Lenn, I'm gonna, c-cum ahhhahh!" And I came in his mouth he pulled his head up licking his lips you taste pretty sweet too, Rinny." He kissed me again, deep and passionate, I felt his tongue on the bottom of my lips so I opened my mouth allowing his tongue into mouth once more. He began to explore again and then started to wrestle with mine. He leaned in even more and I felt his hard member against my entrance and I moaned, "MMHHH, L-len."after four minutes of a very deep and passionate kiss Len broke our kiss and looked at me.

** LEN'S POV**

I broke our kiss and looked at Rin. "You are so beautiful, Rin," I said. "L-len I-" I cut her off by groping her left breast and passionately kissing her right. "NNYAAA, L-len wh-what are y-you doing?" She sounded embarrassed so I stopped to look at her when I seen she was having pleasure I continued to kiss her neck. I started to kissed and nip it a little until I found the spot that gave her the most pleasure and started to kiss her repeated and I accidentally nipped at her neck too hard and it drew blood "Ow," she groaned. "sorry, Rin," I said as I started to lick the blood off her neck. When I got all of the blood off her neck I looked at her again. "Rin, c-could I, um, enter y-you," I said looking right into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. She didn't say anything but she nodded. I guess I embarrassed her because her face became red. I lined up with her entrance and I pushed in and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rin," I said gently licking the tears off her face. I kissed her for a little so she could get used to... well you know. After a little I stopped kissing her and looked and her. After about 5 seconds she nodded and my heart started to race. 'I'm giving my virginity to someone I hardly know... But, It feels right somehow,' I thought. I started to thrust slowly so I didn't hurt Rin. "Ahhh, Ahh L-len'" when Rin started to moan I started to pick up the speed in my thrusts. "NNYYAAA LENN!" When her moan stopped I heard a clinking sound. Then I realized someone was coming to the roof. I panicked so I picked Rin up grabbed our clothes and looked for some where to hide. "Len, what are you doing? What's wrong?" "Shh, there's someone coming up the stairs to the roof," I whispered running behind one of those big ventilation systems. When the person- no people walked to the open space of the roof I was shocked who I seen, Luka and...


	4. Ew Luka

**LEN'S POV**

"Miku," I quietly whisper to myself. 'What in the hell are they doing here? "Rin," Luka said,"Oh, well I tried I can't find her." She shrugged and turned to Miku. I turned to Rin wondering why they would be looking for her on the roof , and she must be good at reading faces because she mouthed the words, _I'll explain later._ I don't why I just noticed now but we were still naked and I had our clothes in my hand. Oh well I get to see Rin naked for a little longer so whatever. "What did she even do that Sukai-san **(A/N I made her up as well as the name:P I don't even know if that's even a name in japan but... you know... yolo bitches) **had us look for Rin?" Miku asked. "I tell you later after this," Luka said kissing Miku. "DA FUCK IS DIS SHIT!" I say in a loud whisper but quiet enough that only Rin heard me and she let out a small giggle. "I could use this against them," Rin said quietly taking out her phone from her shorts that I still had in my hands putting on the recording app thingy. For some random reason I remember I had detention after school and ther was only ten minutes left of school and by the way Miku and Luka were kissing each other I knew they'd be longer than that. They better be done before that or I'm going to get a few more days detention. *sigh* That's worse than watching Miley Cirus on the VMA's, ugh! I better not get Saturday detention if I do though, or I'll kill them both because I planned to ask Rin out on a date on Saturday. I almost forgot that I'm supposed to break up with Miku after this ordeal is done and over with. Goddamn them, just when it was getting good, too, I'm gonna kill them. "Len?" "yeah?" "Can I have my close back now?" "Oh a, I... forgot, sorry." I'm a terrible liar. Whe I turned around to see what Luka and Miku were doing I seen them groping each others vaginas while also rubbing them furiously, this, was, getting, intense. With that being said were probably going to wait for them to have sex, if they do that'll be 1.75 times students had sex on this roof just today. Wow, a new school record, I think.

**Rin'S POV**

After me and Len silently put our clothes back on I looked over Len's shoulder to see what they were doing and quickly turned away. If someone was watching us having sex would they be disgusted by us? Probably not since we weren't like trying to put our bodies literally into each other meaning like becoming one person that is. A few minutes pass and the bell rings and surprisingly the both stopped kissing each other to leave school that was a relief and a half. When we were sure they were a good distance in front of us we started to walk down the stairs together and when we got to the stairwell between the first and second floor Len asked me a life changing question. "Rin, maybe, if you want, we could... go on a date Saturday?" well it was life changing for me anyways. "Umm, sure what time?" "Like around 5:00 we can go anywhere between 5 and 6:30 then we can go to that lake just in the woods a little ways (a little ways? oh god that is perfect English I swear so don't look at me funny)," "O-okay," I said trying to stay as calm as possible since I was freaking out on the inside. KYAA~! I'm so happy! I can't wait for tomorrow! Len and I walked to the office together since he explained to me that he had detention I tried to keep a low, Very low, profile since what I did in study hall would surely get me Saturday detention, maybe two or three days of suspension but i wouldn't know any of that. He kissed me before going in the office. "see you tomorrow, love." KYAA~! Did he just call me love 3? Maybe thing aren't going to be so bad after all. Well, except Luka and her sluts but I don't care about them anymore. I walked home thinking about what I should do to get ready for our date tomorrow. But I had to subside that thought for a little so I could finish my worthless homework. 'I know! I could dye me hair blonde again. since mom is always saying how good it used to look on me,' I thought,'But I still want to keep my black hair.' HMMM I need a good solution to my petty dilemma (haha hey look I finally used my old spelling words in a almost real life situation).


End file.
